undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The End/Episode 14
"The Beginning of The End" is the fourteenth episode of The End and the first episode of the third season. Plot Synopsis After Xander's death, the group must deal with their new problem. Danny takes up a new hobby. Previously The group were forced to make a deal. They lost people, Elle, Xander, Darren before they realised he wasn't dead. They thought they had escaped Nicholas and his men. They thought they were free with the new town they found. But Nicholas found them, killed Xander as an example, and tried to make them realise how serious he was about the deal. But he was shot, and him and his men escaped. Two strangers came, with one of them saying "Lock your daughter's up y'all. Dixon boys just rolled into town." Plot They watched as Nicholas' men fled. They watched as Xander's head lay in front of them. They looked at the two men in front of them. One of them looked like he was in his early to late 40s, the other was younger, in his late thirties. The men walked towards the group. The older one was smiling, while the younger had no expression on his face. "Ain't ya gonna thank me?" the older man said, looking at Danny. "For what?" Danny asked. "Well, I saved your life, pretty. Least you could do is show a little gratitude", he said. "If you came earlier, I might have", Danny said. They stood up. Peter walked towards Xander, and put his jacket over him and his head. "Who were they?" the younger man said. "It'd be better if you didn't know", Sam said. "Where'd ya come from?" the younger man asked. "A town, not too far from here", Peter said. "A town?" the older man asked, "They still have those?" "Yeah", Mac said. "Well, we might as well get goin' then", the older man said, "Lead the way". The group began to walk, Peter and Mac picked up Xander's body. The gates opened, as a few of the guards ran to the group. "What happened?" one of them asked. "We got new people, but lost one", Darren said. They continued up the street, until they reached Jeff's house. Jeff opened the door. He smiled, but quickly his jaw dropped as he saw the body. "What happened?" he asked. "We need to talk", Danny said. They walked inside. "I don't believe we've met", Jeff lifted his hand, "Jeff Grimes". "Daryl Dixon", the younger man said, "This is Merle, my brother". Daryl shook his hand, but Merle didn't. Jeff awkwardly put his hand away. They sat down. "So tell me", Jeff said. "The group we told you about before, they came back", Danny said. "They killed him?" Jeff asked. "Yeah", Meghan said. "Why?" he asked. "We had a "deal" and we kinda broke it", Peter said. "What deal?" he asked. "We give them food, they don't kill us", Danny said. "Well, that's not good", Jeff said. "Yeah? No shit", Darren said. Jeff stood up, rubbing his head. "This puts us in a difficult situation", he said. "Welcome to our world", Sam said. "Um, we can't help you with this", Jeff began, "We don't know who they are, we don't know what they are capable of. It's not a good idea to get everyone in this town involved." "No one will be involved, we promise", Meghan said. "And I hope you don't break that promise", he said. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jeff opened, and there were two men holding an unconscious man in their hands. "Bring him in", Jeff said. They brought the man in, the man had only one foot. They laid him on the couch. "Who is he?" Danny asked. "We went out to the place where you guys were, and on our way, we found this fucker caught in a bear trap. We asked him who he was, he said he was part of a group, my only guess is that he had somethin' to do with your friend there", one of the men said. "Bring him down to the cellar, I'll get the doc", Jeff said, before leaving. "What? No welcome party?" Merle said. "All done", the doctor said, as he bandage up the man's foot. Jeff, Danny and the doctor were the only ones in the cellar. "When he wakes up, can I have a moment with him?" Danny asked. "Sure, but don't get violent... first", Jeff said. Jeff left, followed by Danny. When Jeff walked out to the street, he walked into Daryl and Merle. "So do we get a stable to stay in too?" Merle said. "Sorry, all out", Jeff said, as he continued walking. "Woah, wait as second, hold on a minute. You should be treating us as guests, I mean... We saved those dumbasses' lives", Merle said. "Well, you gotta earn a place first", Jeff said. "What're you? The governor of this place? If you're asking me to get on my knees and beg, you got another thing comin'", Merle said. "I never said beg", Jeff said, and walked away. "Hey-", Merle said, but was grabbed by Daryl. "Don't get us thrown out, remember the plan?" Daryl said. "All in good time, baby brother", Merle said, "All in good time". Darren and Sam were in their living room. "I said he had no sense of humour", Darren said. "What? Xander? If I remember correctly, you said he had a great one... sarcastically", Sam said. "Why is everyone around us dying?" Darren said, "It's getting really annoying". "Yeah, well, won't be much longer 'til we join 'em", Sam said. Darren looked at him, remembering that his brother is going to die. "Yeah, well, if we go down, we go down swinging", Darren said. Danny knocked on the cellar door. Jeff opened it. "He's awake", Jeff said. Danny walked towards him. The man was chained to the wall. He was looking at the ground, before raising his head to look at Danny. Danny looked behind him at Jeff and nodded, then Jeff walked out and closed the door. Danny grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the man. They stared at each other. "You one of Nicholas' men?" Danny asked. The man nodded. "Then I guess you recognize me?" Danny said. "Do you not recognize me?" the man said. "... Dean", Danny said. "I was the first person you met in the church", he said, "You remember my wife, Lisa... my son, Ben?" "Yeah, I remember them", Danny said. "Yeah? Well they're dead now!" Dean shouted. Danny put his head down. "That's not my problem", he said. "Not your problem?" Dean said, "Everything is your problem. Nick ain't gonna let you get away with this". Danny stood up. "He's not gonna get the chance", he said. Danny pulled a knife from his pocket. "Now, Dean, you're gonna tell me where you guys are held up now", Danny said, "Are you still in the town, or have you moved?" "I'm not telling you shit", Dean said. Danny knelt down in front of him. "Well... sorry in advance", Danny said, as he grabbed Dean's hand, and cut of two of his fingers. "Ahhhhhhh!" Dean shouted, "You piece of shit". "Oh no. No Dean. I'm the one with the knife", Danny said. Danny looked closely at the fingers. "I remember being made eat Charlotte", Danny said, "Do you remember that?" "Kiss my ass", Dean said. Danny dropped the fingers. "You know what, Dean? I don't think you're gonna tell me anything", Danny said. "Haha, nope, nothin'", Dean said. "Well, then. There's no use for this", Danny said as he grabbed Dean's tongue and cut it off. Peter walked up to Meghan, who was in the livingroom. "You seen Danny?" he asked. "Nope", she said, staring into thin air. Peter walked along the street, looking in every store, the house Danny was in, until finally, he had to go find Jeff. He knocked on Jeff's door, and the door opened. But Jeff didn't answer, the door was already open. Peter walked in. "Jeff?" Peter shouted. There was no answer. He walked into his livingroom. There was blood on the floor. The blood came from a body. Jeff's body. His throat was slit. "Oh shit", Peter said, and ran to the front door, but before he could, he noticed the cellar door open. He walked towards it, and continued through it. He walked down the stairs. The lights were off. "Danny?" Peter called out. He felt around the walls and found the light switched. The lights flickered, before finally staying on. Peter looked at the chains, the blood, what was left of Dean's body. His thoughts immediately went to Danny. Danny must've done it. He was the only one who did it before. The body had no face, the body wasn't even a body anymore. Peter ran outside to the street. "DANNY!" Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:Uncategorized